


Not In This Life

by lalamydear



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F, Freeform, I'm bad at tags, Reincarnation implication, Spoilers for Issue #11, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalamydear/pseuds/lalamydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luci doesn't remember Laura. Not in this life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In This Life

Luci doesn't remember Laura. Not in this life, not with that face. But her body does, the warmth against her finger tips, the heat that rumbles in the pit of her stomach, emotion burning like brimstone.

In another life, they were lovers—no, _more_ than lovers. They were two halves to one whole, the calm and the storm, life and death, sulfurous fire and wet, dripping earth. The Lord of the Pit and the Queen of Hell, together, entwined, but never for long, never in the way that they want, always torn and apart in the end, like the whole world and fate and destiny were against them, out of pure necessity. They only had bite-sized eternities: two years in the midst of a forever. And who knew who they would be next; who knew _what_ they would be.

But now, Luci doesn't remember all that, and all she does know is that she can't stop staring at her face: freckled like the stars in the sky, brown like clay, curls like smoke.

And when Laura opens her eyes and looks in her direction, at her, through her, that clear gaze that cuts through her like a sharp knife makes her chest squeeze in a way that she doesn't quite understand.

A desire riles in her chest, ruffles inside her, but it's less like she wants to monopolize, to capture the baby-faced teen with the wide, star-stricken eyes and take her away to some deep, dark hidden place. It's more like she wants to possesses her, _'I want her, I want her_ ' echoing in her head, and at the same time, there's some kind of resignation, a simple, cool ' _she isn't yours, and she'll never be yours because she's her own, all her own_.' To possess someone like that would be like trying to bottle sunlight instead of just enjoying the rays that brush against your skin and accepting the sunlight as the force of nature it is, uncontained and free.

Maybe she wouldn't— _couldn't?_ —kidnap the world's biggest fan, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't want to—at least—blacken a little bit of that hopeful purity, to lie to her, to crush that hope, to besmirch that sweetness, to corrupt her a little bit, just a little so that she can see how sin looks on a cute, young girl with flowers in her hair.

She _is_ the devil after all.

Still, even after all those destructive and curious tendencies, Luci finds herself drawn to her, all magnetic force and gravitational pull, a star to the earth, and when Laura is the only one who stays by her side through everything, she knows that the tug on her heart means something, something scary and deep and too profound for her to even want to explore. But it's there, and she can't ignore it.

It's because of this feeling, of this heart-wringing, gut-clenching, chest-constricting feeling, a little death of its own, that dying in Laura's arms doesn't feel so bad.

In fact, it feels a little right.

Almost too right. Like she's done it before.

But Luci doesn't remember Laura. Not in this life, not like before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Luci/Laura trash, and there's not enough fanfic about them.
> 
> I don't really know what this is, but it's something. I hope you liked it. ^.^


End file.
